


Look What You've Done

by NatashaRS



Series: Rumors [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Identity Porn, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Hux, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have no time to deal with this foolishness right now."</p>
<p>General Hux has had better days. Some panels need work and technicians are sent up - including a new one by the name of Matt. Hux hates him, or at least that's what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What You've Done

**Author's Note:**

> You are all too sweet and I'm too much trash, so I wrote another bit for the "There Are Rumors" story (it's all called "Rumors" now). This is the same story from Hux's POV.

_ I have no time to deal with this foolishness right now. With Ren destroying  _ **_my_ ** _ ship and the blasted “Resistance” constantly wreaking havoc upon my carefully orchestrated operations, there is no reason that I should have to deal with  _ **_this_ ** _ right  _ **_now_ ** _. _

“Send up some technicians!”, the ginger barked. “I want these panels fixed before the end of the shift.”

“Yes, General Hux, sir.”, the nearest officer responded before punching a message into the machine. 

Hux huffed before returning to his datapad. The New Republic was proving to be nothing more than a push-over government run by wishful pacifists - but the Resistance was becoming a problem. They managed to do heavy damage to a few star destroyers that were on a very,  _ very _ important mission. Now the general had to find another way to recover the coveted ore Snoke had him looking for, or be laughed at by the child that was Kylo Ren. The red-head’s frown deepened as he quickly typed into the device in his hand. A few moments later, he registered the door to the bridge swooshing open.

“Hi, I’m Matt. Matt the Radar Technician.”, an unfamiliar voice said.

_ Who the hell does he think he is wasting my time and introducing himself? _

“Obviously.”, the general didn’t bother to look up at the man who had approached him. “Now get to work.”

He heard the man huff and start to move, frustrated at the ginger’s lack of welcome. 

_ You’re on  _ **_my_ ** _ ship, you idiot.  _

The man next to the new guy, likely a supervisor, coughed and muttered something.

“Yes, sir, General Hux....sir....”

Hux moved his eyes up and gave the technician a piercing stare. He wasn’t as mad about the fact that the man forgot his respect as the idea that the general himself didn’t notice the slip. “Mistakes are for the lazy and worthless.”, his father used to say. Hux simply did not go through life making mistakes, and so even the little slip ups angered him.

However, when he took in the features of the man before him, the general’s anger subsided. “Matt” (as he had identified himself) had dorky blond hair that was way too long for protocol, oversized glasses, and a crooked nose. Together with his orange and green suit, the man gave off an awkward and dorky appearance despite his size...an appearance which Hux almost seemed to find... _ endearing. _ He quickly looked back down at his work before his features adjusted to fit his new emotions - it was better to let the technician think he was upset anyway. 

Staring intently at his screen, the general did his best to focus on his work and not Matt, but he couldn’t help it. There was something familiar about the blond’s presence, and unknown familiarity was certainly unsettling to the ginger. But there was also something more - something that Hux intended to neither name nor even acknowledge as existing.

Before long, the general couldn’t take it anymore. He allowed his eyes to wander up from his work and rest upon Matt’s back as the technician went about his business. Hux almost swore that he’d met the man before, and the more he thought about it the more uneasy it made him. It was possible that Matt was the son of some benefactor of the First Order, or perhaps even another higher-up’s son. Or, maybe he had seen Matt when he went to sign the no-arms deal with the New Republic. The second option worried him - if Matt was a spy, then he would have a serious problem on his hands.

As the general thought about where he’d seen Matt before, the panel that the technician had been working on sparked, and the blond jumped back like a frightened creature. Hux couldn’t help himself - he let out a snicker. The ginger smiled and shook his head at the silly notion that Matt was anything more than a dorky worker, but his smile quickly faded. A girl, and a very attractive one at that, in a technician’s uniform walked up to Matt and started talking to him. From the smile on Matt’s face, the blond was happy to have her around. The two quickly got along and went to work together, fixing the panel with ease before moving on to the next. Hux knew that he should have been grateful for the quick fix, but gratitude was the last emotion he felt in that moment. Despite his mental protests, a fiery bubbling feeling was building up in his chest.

The general looked back at his datapad for a few moments, but couldn’t keep his focus. When he allowed his eyes to study the technicians once more, his stomach dropped. Matt had stopped working and was completely immersed in his conversation with the raven-haired girl.  _ This is completely unacceptable. _ , he thought,  _ I must see to it that they are working. _

Hux stomped over to the duo. “I take it that your babbling means that you’re done?”

Both technicians jumped upon hearing his voice. He smiled maliciously, pleased with the knowledge that he had taken them by surprise.

“No, uh, sir. Sorry sir.”, Matt said while glancing up through his eyelashes.

_ Blast. _

Hux gave a quick glance at the girl before placing his hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“I’d like to see you in my office later. Now quit your....fraternizing...and get back to work.”

He walked off before he had to hear the pathetic girl’s giggles. General Hux was no idiot - he knew that her twisted mind would take his words to mean more than they did. The ginger had no intentions of doing anything but disciplining Matt later, and that was that.

~ * ~

It turned out that General Hux’s body had no concern for his mind’s intentions, for when Matt walked into his office after the shift was over, the ginger gave the technician a rough shove against the fall followed by a deep, primal kiss. And then his lips joined in on the treachery and asked the blond out for a drink. For some reason, the technician said yes. And General Hux had pleasant dreams that night.


End file.
